The Cake
by AquaticSloth
Summary: When Yugi recieves his first invitation to be a guest at one of Seto Kaiba's infamous christmas parties, he spends a day preparing a difficult cake recipe with Yami as his help. One Shot. PuzzleShipping. Fluff w/lemon shavings. Rated M to be safe.


The Cake

Yugi had just finished bringing out all the bowls he would need for the impossible task ahead of him. He gazed at his kitchen counters- they were covered with silver bowls, measuring cups and spoons, a couple of spatulas and large to medium pans that the layers would be baked in. Yugi had just a started to reach for the back of his head to scratch an itch when he could hear a soft thud at the front door. Knowing that Yami must have finally come back from shopping, Yugi jogged lightly in colourful socks from the kitchen to the front door. Yugi pulled the front door open, and to his surprise, didn't really see much of anyone standing before him. Letting a giggle erupt from his throat he reached out and pulled the scarf down off his face. Yami's eyes were visible now.

"Oh no" he chuckled "you got caught in the blizzard-"

Yami shook his head and some snow fell off his hair, it seemed to spring up after the weight had been lifted off and he moved an arm with one grocery bag in it. "Can you take this Yugi? I can't feel my fingers-"

Yugi reached out and took the bag from him, since he was obviously straining. "I was beginning to worry when it started snowing again."

"So did I," Yami replied "When I went into the store everything was fine."

Yami's nose was red from the cold and he sniffled bending down to place the other grocery bag on the floor. He sat down next the bag and started pulling at a winter boot when he heard Yugi's footsteps moving away from him.

"Let me put this on the counter and bring you a towel."

Yami smiled, and unwrapped the scarf from around his neck. The five block trek from the store had really taken it out of him; the sidewalks that hadn't yet been shovelled were up to his shins the entire way home. Of course he wasn't going to complain- last time he did Grandpa Moto said something about ten miles, barefoot, uphill, and both ways. Yami didn't want to hear that again since there was no logic behind it, and he didn't really enjoy arguing with Yugi's grandfather. He managed to free his second boot when Yugi re-appeared, towel in hand. Yami could suddenly feel only warmth around his head and neck. Yami turned to see Yugi and Yugi was smiling his innocent little smile, the smile that always made Yami want to come home- no matter the weather.

"It just came out of the dyer" Yugi felt his cheeks go a little red as he noticed how intently Yami eyed him "…it's your favourite towel."

"I know, thank you."

Yugi let that smile stay on his face and he reached for the towel on Yami's head, running it over his hair while Yami unzipped his large black coat and unbuckled the top of his snow pants. Yugi dragged the towel off his head and picked up the jacket that Yami had left on the floor. He folded it over his arm before patiently waiting for Yami to remove the snow pants so he could hang up all the clothes for him. Yami handed Yugi the pants before reaching for the second grocery bag and taking it into the kitchen.

After placing it on the counter, he reached for a Kleenex to blow his nose while Yugi entered the kitchen after hanging up Yami's winter clothes.

Yami did a double take when he realized that Yugi had been wearing the blue apron he'd won at some ticket rally. Yugi liked the tare panda on it, so Yami had given it to him. It made him grin, before he blew his nose.

Everything was finally prepared, all the ingredients had been laid out, all the pans were greased and Yugi brought his hands together eyeing the recipe carefully. He seemed nervous about this particular recipe; Yami had watched him bake muffins and small cakes all the time, but this one seemed to have him worried about his culinary skills. Yami surprised Yugi from behind with a hug around his middle.

"You look so nervous."

"I just want it to be perfect. This is the first time Kaiba's invited us to one of his Christmas parties-"

"I understand" Yami replied, in Yugi's ear. "I'll help you. I've watched you do it a thousand times. How hard can it be-"

Ten minutes later, Yami was sitting back down on the bar stool behind the counters watching Yugi mix something with something else. He rested his chin on a closed hand, smirking at Yugi.

"I'm sorry Yugi-" Yami said smiling.

Yugi wasn't cross "Well it's my fault- I forgot that the bottom of the flour bag was so weak."

"I'll clean it up when you're finished-" Yami said, noticing that he had tracked flour from around the corner of the kitchen counter to where he was sitting. His blue jeans were now white, and he could feel the soft powder that had seeped into his socks while juggling the bag empting its contents and the eggnog carton that had been in his other hand. "If you let me…"

Yugi smiled and dipped his finger into the almost finished batter. "Well if you don't spill or break something in the next couple hours, you can help-" He then reached across and put the batter on Yami's nose teasingly.

Yami used his index finger to take the batter into his mouth. "Mmm, that's really good."

"Really?" Yugi's eyes went wide; all the light shinning off every beautiful ribbon of colour.

Yami nodded as he watched Yugi put in the last of the spices, stir and pour the batter into three pans. While they were cooking Yugi swept up the spilt flour and Yami was allowed to do the dishes. They had small banter back and forth during the cooking time and Yugi had put everything away in the pantry and fridge. The kitchen now was moderately clean.  
When the timer had rung loudly Yugi pulled the three pans from the oven and placed them on the cooling rack. Yami got out a large plate for him and Yugi assembled the three layers onto each other before covering the cake with the frosting they had made together while the cake was cooking. Yami gave Yugi two candy cherries to put on 

top of the cake as well as a mint leaf. And finally it was done.

There were still a few dishes to be done from the bowls that had helped make the icing, but the cake was finished and it looked professional.

"Are you sure we can't just eat it now?" Yami asked reaching over Yugi to sample another taste of icing.

Yugi snatched Yami's hand "No, not until Seto's party"

Yami didn't want to mess with Yugi's unusual stern sound- so instead he gave him another tight hug from behind. He was taller than Yugi so to him it seemed more appropriate this way, not that he didn't enjoy hugging Yugi face to face. It was just, usually when Yugi was focused, he'd have his back turned and Yami wouldn't let an opportunity be missed. As Yugi admired the cake, Yami's hands touched Yugi's skin before they found the top of his jeans and he went for the button. Yugi's face went red.

"Wha- what are you doing?" He asked meekly.

Yami whispered selfishly in his ear "I want dessert, and if I can't have the cake then it'll have to be you."

"B-but Grandpa will be home soon, and Joey's coming over tonight-"

"They won't be here till six" Yami said, still whispering.

Yugi just whined in his throat to complain and Yami took his hand to lead him up the steps. Each step made Yugi's face one shade redder, and each whine louder.

Yami had brought Yugi to the bathroom and locked the door, pulling a drawer out- so that if the lock went faulty no one could get in. Yami started drawing a bath and sat on the edge of tub while Yugi stood before him. He looked so goofy- in that old sweater Joey had given him. The sleeves were too long and with his hood up- he looked like a very comfortable Jedi. Yami covered his lips when he smiled at the sight of the embarrassed Yugi above him. And he reached for the bottom of the green sweater covered in flour and batter splashes. He slid the sides of the sweater up Yugi's body, pulling the undershirt he was wearing as well, over his head. Yami grabbed the small of Yugi's back with on hand and pulled him so that his nose was against his navel. Yami kissed Yugi's stomach as the water and steam filled the small bathroom. And as Yugi started playing with Yami's hair as he kissed him Yami stood up, still showering Yugi with kisses from his navel to the tip of his shoulder and neck.

In the moment where Yami had removed his lips from Yugi's body he pulled at his own once-black-now-grey turtle neck and managed to remove it to the floor. Yugi also took advantage of this moment to turn off the water as the tub was getting rather full.

Yugi had turned his back again, and Yami had taken off his jeans to take a step into the water. Yami leaned his back up against the cold tile as he settled and then reached his hands out to Yugi.

"C'mon," Yami cooed lightly and Yugi held the top of his pants in his palms. "You don't have to be embarrassed; I've seen you naked before…"

Yugi's face went red again "It's not that. It's just Grandpa and Joey will be here soon, I don't like the risk."

"Yugi," Yami raised an eyebrow and pointed "You have icing in your hair. I think you should have a bath."

Yugi nodded consentingly before removing his jeans and getting into the tub next to Yami. He took Yugi's hands immediately and locked them in his long fingers.

The entire house was quiet, only the wind and sound of snow gently falling on trees outside could be heard from the silence of the bathroom. From the way Yami had been breathing for the past five minutes, Yugi had assumed that Yami had fallen asleep. Their hands were still intertwined and Yugi twisted in the water to lay his head against Yami's chest. The man didn't startle, he always slept very soundly. When he was really tired, an atomic bomb couldn't wake him. Yugi had gotten used to all his sleeping patterns now, and they were all cute and endearing. He snuggled up tightly next to Yami, wrapping legs over him and kissing his neck when he wanted to. But when Yugi kissed Yami's lips of his own accord, Yami reciprocated lightly at first before moving his hand to grasp the back of Yugi's head to kiss him hard. There was no feeling in the world like Yami's kisses. They were just like his voice. It was strong, deep, warm and full of passion. Yugi wondered at the moment if that's why it was so easy for Yami to get Yugi to do the things he wanted. Because of that voice of his. The voice that sounded so hot it made candle wax melt and drip where there was no flame.

They got out of the bath, and dressed in his room before they heard a strange banging sound. Yugi looked to Yami, who got up from the bed instantly to check out the noise. Yugi followed behind him sheepishly until they entered the kitchen, when everything just stopped.

Grandpa Moto and Joey Wheeler were hovering over the cake, and eating it.

Yugi's mouth gaped. "M-my cake. Joey! Grandpa! That's for Seto's party!"

Joey with his mouth full held out a fork "do you want fome?"

Yugi frowned and said quietly "No I don't want some, I'll… be right back."

Yugi disappeared from the room and when the door upstairs was shut quietly Yami turned to them and stomped over. He grabbed the fork from Joey's hand and shook his finger at him.

"What are you doing!? Yugi spent all day making this!" Yami said trying not to raise his voice as he looked to Solomon "You knew he was making something for Seto's party!"

Joey and Solomon both swallowed what they were eating and looked horribly ashamed.

"I think you owe Yugi an apology." Yami said and watched Solomon and Joey float out of the room and up the stairs with heads hung passed their shoulders.

After Joey had left and Solomon went to his room, Yugi waited for Yami to come back upstairs for bed. He closed his eyes at eleven twenty three and didn't wake up until he felt Yami crawling into the sheets beside him.

"Where were you?" Yugi asked sleepily, not being able to see Yami in the darkness of the room, but saw the red lights from his clock. Three forty five. "I was waiting for you…"

"Go back to sleep Yugi." Yami responded, kissing him on the forehead "We'll talk tomorrow morning."

There was no reply as Yugi obeyed Yami's command, he turned over and curled into the fetal position to once again, fall asleep. Yami reached and put his hand into Yugi's hair, just taking in the moment of having someone beside him. He remembered feeling alone a long time ago that the idea of being apart from Yugi would be like torture. His hand fell to Yugi's pillow, which felt slightly damp in places. He had probably been crying over his cake, seemed like a silly thing to cry over, but he worked hard and wanted to do a good job. Yami only hoped that tomorrow Yugi would be happy.

Yugi had left Yami sleeping in his room and he stretched in front of the mirror before brushing his teeth and gathering up the dirty clothes they had left on the bathroom floor. It was still pretty dark outside, as Yugi made his way down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen he sighed and rolled up a sleeve, he better try making that cake again before Seto's party tonight. Even if it didn't turn out as nice, he could still at least try. Then he turned on the lights and couldn't believe his eyes. There was his cake, sitting on the kitchen table, it looked exactly the same as it did last night before Joey and Solomon had gotten their hands on it. Yugi rushed over to it quickly and on top of the folded tare panda apron was a note.

Yugi read it carefully before he felt his eyes well up. Yami had stayed up half the night to redo all the hard work Yugi had put in yesterday. He felt like his stomach was going to explode from gratitude and even though Yami deserved to sleep after staying up so late- Yugi had found that thanking him was irresistible.

End.

Pure…Fluff XD  
Edited by Marrok 5! My super-special-awesome hero!


End file.
